ISS Defiant
| Registry = NX-74205 | owner = Terran Rebellion | operator = Terran Resistance Forces | Status = Active | Datestatus = 2375 | image2 = Defiant class msd-2.jpg | imagecap2 = The Defiant's specifications }} The ISS ''Defiant'' was a warship constructed in 2372 by the Terran Rebellion at , in orbit of the planet . It's construction was based on specifications "acquired" from Deep Space 9 in 2371. The warship proved of crucial importance in fighting the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance at the Battle of Terok Nor, and represented an important boost to the Rebellion's fighting power. History In 2372, shortly after the rebels captured Terok Nor, the Alliance launched a major assault fleet to take back the station, a fleet personally commanded by Regent . Recognizing the danger in light of the fact that they had only a handful of raiders remaining, and the other rebels began constructing the Defiant. Construction proceeded relatively smoothly and rapidly until the final testing phase. Much like her "prime universe" counterpart had in testing, the ship nearly shook itself apart when the warp core was used at full power. Desperate for help, O'Brien recruited Captain Benjamin Sisko, who had overseen the construction of the original Defiant several years previously in his universe. Sisko recommended a complete overhaul of the ship's inertial dampers to enhance structural integrity, and because the repairs were rushed due to the incoming Alliance fleet, they were successfully completed before the battle began. Although the small ISS Defiant was heavily outgunned by the Regent's flagship, the rebel ship inflicted major damage on the massive warship while avoiding most return fire due to the command of Captain Sisko. Under the Defiant s heavy assault, the Regent was forced to abandon his goal of retaking Terok Nor and retreated from the battlefield. ( ) In 2375, brought both Quark and Rom from their universe with a Klingon cloaking device, which they were to install in the Regent's flagship as ransom for Grand Nagus Zek. The Defiant, under the command of "Smiley", came after them, hoping to reach the ship before the cloaking device was fully installed. Rom, however, manage to install the device, and the battlecruiser was able to track the Defiant undetected. After testing the cloak against the Defiant's sensors, the Regent ordered the ship to decloak and attack. During the battle that followed, the Regent's ship was disabled, due to sabotage Rom had inflicted during the installation of the cloaking device, and the Defiant was able to force a surrender and take the Regent prisoner. ( ) Design Physical arrangement Aside from the cloaking device, the ISS Defiant was identical to the USS Defiant, proving herself one of the most powerful warships in the sector. The ship had four decks and was of a compact design. The bridge, located on deck one, incorporated the tactical, science and operations consoles on each side with one central helm console in front of the commander's chair. Armaments The ship was equipped with two pulse phaser cannon assemblies on both the port and starboard sides, at least one aft phaser emitter and a compliment of quantum torpedoes, the latter a previously unknown technology. Together with powerful deflector shields, the Defiant was able to hold it's own against several smaller Klingon Birds-of-Prey and inflict heavy damage on the larger and ''Negh'Var''-class battlecruisers. ( ) | }} Appendices Appearances * * Background information *This Defiant appeared with no prefix or registry number on the hull, and was simply called Defiant in dialog. Displays see in the ship and stock footage used briefly in "The Emperor's New Cloak" had the prefix and registry number of the prime universe Defiant. *Lot 164 of the Las Vegas Propworx auction was the dedication plaque cover used on the bridge of the Defiant in "Shattered Mirror" and "The Emperor's New Cloak". This is where the prefix and registry number Memory Alpha uses comes from. According to the lot description, it came from the collection of Doug Drexler. http://www.propworx.com/downloads/StarTrek_CatalogV10_lowRes.pdf *Chronologically, this is the second time that a faction in the mirror universe has benefited from a Starfleet vessel named Defiant. The first was seen in the Star Trek: Enterprise episodes and in which the starship became trapped in a spatial interphase and was pulled into the mirror universe, where it was captured by the Tholians, and then later, the Terran Empire. Apocrypha *The Obsidian Alliances collection of mirror universe stories has the Terran rebels breaking into two factions, with one led by and mirror Zek, who take over Empok Nor and building twelve other ships at a time. However, the disgraced figures out the location of this base, and with Captain Kurn they destroy the base, along with the unfinished Defiant-class ships, killing everyone except for Zek and Bashir, who are captured. External link * mu:Defiant de:Defiant (Spiegeluniversum) ja:ディファイアント（鏡像宇宙） Defiant Defiant